


You make my dreams (come true)

by Bex221B



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Gay, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, No Angst, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex221B/pseuds/Bex221B
Summary: "...I should have been more clear, you're doing a great job."The two men swayed for a moment, eyes flicking down to each other's lips, inches away from one another, before Captain K regained composure and remembered where they were.......-A non-angsty Finkeldorf fic that is sort of a missing scene type thing from after the "German Shepards" scene. I love this pairing so much! Title inspired by a youtube edit of the couple by darkprincess that has that song in it. Go check it out for major Finkeldorf fluffy feels! :)
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	You make my dreams (come true)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so excited to start writing on this platform after branching out from ff.net!!
> 
> This pairing is one I've been absolutely obsessed with since watching the movie so I wanted to contribute to the fandom!
> 
> Sorry if this isn't the best as it's my first smut fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“...I should have been more clear, you’re doing a great job.”

The two men swayed for a moment, eyes flicking down to each other’s lips, inches away from one another, before Captain K regained composure and remembered where they were. They suddenly pulled away and Finkel swiftly walked into the inner office, trying to distract himself from fantasising about the Captain’s mouth.

After successfully moving Jojo along, Klenzendorf, in as inconspicuous a way as he could manage, followed Freddy into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. The other man was stood next to a filing cabinet and stared at the officer as he entered the room, with hunger in his eyes.

The Captain advanced upon him, quickly closing the distance between them and pushing Finkel up against the wall while staring deeply at the man. With rough yet tender force, he captured the other’s lips in a passionate kiss, groaning quietly into it as the submissive gave as much into the kiss as was received.

After a long few seconds of intense kissing and roaming hands, Klenzendorf pulled away and smirked, “You were waiting for me?” Finkel nodded. “What are you going to do to make up for your mistake, huh?” he murmured playfully, biting his lip, before Freddy dutifully fell to his knees and licked his lips in gleeful anticipation.

“I’m sorry Sir, I’ll try to do better next time!” Captain Klenzendorf grinned lightly in response as Finkel undid his superior’s belt torturously slowly, all the while looking up outrageously sultrily from under blond lashes.

The Captain grunted and instructed him to just get on with it already so Finkel once again complied with his master’s orders, unzipping his trousers and pulling them down to reveal the still clothed erection that made his heart race. He lewdly laid an open-mouthed kiss to the tip through the fabric and received a wonderful sound in response, prompting him to pull away the final barrier and observe his partner’s arousal in its full glory.

Klenzendorf hissed at the sudden chill, but his mind was quickly distracted when Finkel brought his mouth down, licking from base to tip before swirling his tongue around the head. The Captain groaned and threaded one hand through Freddy’s soft hair, while using the other to cover his own mouth, lest the people outside the door hear them.

Finkel began taking Captain K into his throat and the officer almost fainted at the wonderful sensation, having to bite down on his hand to keep from screaming in pleasure.

“You’re so incredible. So sexy. So good for your Captain. Yes!” Finkel moaned at this, the vibrations feeling heavenly on Klenzendorf’s cock. Finkel reached up with one hand to caress the other man’s balls, whilst his head was pushed deeper onto his dom’s dick as his face was delightfully fucked. Captain K’s hips thrust - somewhat independently - into his lover’s mouth by this point, as his eyes closed to savour the feeling of a hot, wet mouth that was so graciously serving him.

“Yes!” Klenzendorf moaned, barely staying quiet enough, “I’m so close! Fuck!”

Finkel took this as a cue to take the Captain even deeper, right to the hilt, massaging and gently squeezing his testicles as if in encouragement.

Captain K opened his eyes to watch as his partner looked at him under heavy lids, sucking and licking deliciously and he felt his orgasm impending.

“Baby, yes! You’re so sexy and good for your Captain! Fuck, you’re incredible!” were the last coherent words before a muffled moan and a string of whispered expletives as the older man tumbled over the edge, gripping the other man’s head as his thrusts stuttered and he came in shooting ropes down Freddy’s throat.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Finkel stood again, on par with his lover, and sensually licked the remaining cum from his lips, swallowing exaggeratedly. Captain K’s eyes darkened again with want and he took Finkel’s lips once more in a blistering kiss, bringing his hand up to the other’s throat in a dominant yet controlled choke.

“Thank you, baby,” Klenzendorf sighed after pulling his lips away, in between kisses to the underling’s neck and any exposed skin, “consider yourself redeemed.”

Finkel’s hardness was becoming overwhelming as it pressed relentlessly against his trousers, the chokehold enhancing his arousal, and the Captain practically growled when he felt it against his leg. “I think you deserve something for all your hard work.”

“Yes, Captain! Please! I’m so hard for you!”

Klenzendorf released his lover’s throat and reached between them to palm Finkel’s erection with vigour, once again trapping their lips in a bruising kiss.

“Why don’t you rut against my thigh like the desperate whore you are, huh? And I’ll keep telling you how much of a good boy you are.”

With the removal of the Captain’s hand, Freddy thrust feebly at thin air before the other man’s strong, muscled thigh was placed between his legs.

“Yes, good boy. You’ve been so good for me, and now you’re gonna cum in your trousers like a teenager because you want me so much. Maybe tonight I’ll let you cum in my mouth? Or maybe I’ll fuck you like the slut you are so you can remember who owns you, baby. You’re so good at following Captain’s orders, Finkie, so I’ll treat you, how about that?”

Finkel whimpered, hips rutting into the other’s leg and precum leaking from the tip of his aching cock as he neared his release.

Another vicious kiss followed by a faint whisper of, “good boy, now come for your Captain” was all Freddy needed to send him spiralling into ecstasy, moaning as he bit the Captain’s shoulder and humped erratically through his orgasm.

Klenzendorf smiled and kissed Finkel again, this time much slower and more lovingly, before pulling away, righting his clothing and clearing his throat. He tossed his ruffled lover some spare trousers they kept in the office for this very situation and looked on adoringly as the other man smoothed out his sex-hair and caught his breath, skin glowing and eyes sparkling with post-orgasmic bliss.

“See you at six tonight, yes?” Captain K unlocked and opened the door, daringly murmuring, “I love you, darling”, before striding out, not awaiting a response and not bothered about others seeing his kiss-red lips or obviously more relaxed gait. Finkel surreptitiously smiled at his lover’s receding back and shook his head to clear it of prophetic visions of his evening, gathering his things to resume work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Sorry for any errors.
> 
> I'd love to hear from you in the comments! <3


End file.
